Une rencontre qui chamboule tout!
by dvd340
Summary: Une vielle amie de Riza, Princessa arrive à Central. Alors que celle-ci se présente à l'équipe de Hawkeye, ceux-ci se font attaquer. Prêts à tout pour trouver le coupable, la Team Mustang demande de l'aide à Princessa, qui était la première cible. Celle-ci en profitera pour rapprocher Riza et Roy, mais va-t-elle y arrivée? Dernier chapitre sortie :D
1. Retrouvaille

_Petite information, étant ma deuxième histoire sur ce site, j'aimerais que tout le monde soit indulgent. Ce n'est que le premier chapitre et je conte bien finir cette histoire, même si ça va prendre plusieurs chapitres, je le sens. Et oui, certaines phrases peuvent êtres étranges... héhé ^^_

 **Retrouvaille**

C'était une journée tout à fait normale au QG de central... sauf que... sauf que cette journée-là, le Lieutenant Riza Hakweye avait l'air légèrement plus joyeuse et elle le montrait. Pas une fois on avait entendu un coup de feu provenant du bureau du Colonel Roy Mustang. Même que celui-ci avait l'aire totalement perdue au midi, car son Lieutenant ne lui avait pas crié dessus de toute la matinée. Ce fut Breda qui découvrit le pourquoi de cette soudaine transformation du Lieutenant. Une vielle amie à elle venait d'arrivée à Central et elle allait la rencontrer à la fin de la journée

''Une vielle amie? Avait finalement demandé Havoc à Riza, Qui ça?''

''Princessa" Fut la réponse de la femme blonde qui avait fait un sourire.

Princessa? Quel nom étrange s'était dit l'équipe en se remettant au travail. Malgré tout ça, à la fin de la journée, Roy avait suivi Riza pour être sûr que celle-ci ne voyait pas quelqu'un. Oui, il était jaloux. S'était ça Riza et à personne d'autre... même si celle-ci ne le savait pas encore...

Riza était rentré chez elle, s'était changé et s'était rendu au lieu de rendez-vous, le sourire aux lèvres. Bien entendu, la personne qui l'attendait était une jeune femme. Rousse coupée court, yeux d'une couleur variante entre le vert et le brun sont habillés comme si elle était un homme. Sa veste de cuire, de la même couleur que ses bottes noires, contrastait avec son chandail blanc où on pouvait apercevoir un loup blanc et cette phrase : Je suis Neutre. T'as un problème? La rouquine ne portait pas de jupe, mais un pantalon en jean bleu tirant sur le noir. Riza la salua avant de s'asseoir à la même table que son amie.

Serte, Princessa était plus jeune... beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle, mais elle l'aimait beaucoup. Son père et le sien avait été ami autres fois avant que le père de Princessa disparaisse avant de réapparaître pour aider Riza financièrement quand son père était mort. S'était là qu'elle avait fait la rencontre de la rouquine, qui âgé de 10 ans, lui avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs avant qu'elle ne rentre dans l'armée.

''Tu n'as pas changé, Lança la blonde en souriant, Toujours aussi garçon manquer.''

''Toi aussi tu n'as pas changé... en apparence... J'en dis beaucoup moins en mental, Lui répondit Princessa en riant, Alors, toujours dans l'armée? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu s'était quand tu allais t'encager.''

''Oui. Je suis rendu Lieutenant. En plus de ce grade, il faut que je surveille une bande d'enfants qui pense que le travail ne serre à rien.''

''J'imagine... Alors... Quoi de neuf à part ça? Tu es avec quelqu'un?''

''Non, Riza soupira, Avec le travail que je fais, il est plutôt dur de trouver quelqu'un... surtout quand je dis que je suis tireuse d'élite... Mais toi? Tu es avec quelqu'un? Et ton frère? Après la guerre d'Ishbal, il doit se sentir plutôt mal, non?''

''Ça dépend si je pense à Lysandre. Et pour mon frère... tout le monde pense qu'il est un Ishbal, mais il est Albino, c'est tout à fait différent. Tout le monde le regard de travers, mais par chez nous, toutes les filles lui cours après. Une chance que Violette est là! Le pauvre, tu devrais le voir!''

''Ne t'en fais pas, je le vois parfaitement.''

''Lieutenant?''


	2. Impression

_Ah... le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfic complètement folle. Faut dire que j'adore écrire._

 _Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Princessa c'est comme moi héhé... Et oui ^^ Elle est inspirée de moi et mon imagination a fait le reste XD_

 _Enfin bref, que va-t-il se passer?_

 **Impression**

 _''Lieutenant?''_

Riza tourna subitement la tête vers la voix masculine et reconnue le Colonel qui la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

''Colonel!? La femme blonde le dévisagea longuement, Que fais-vous là?''

''J'allai justement vous posez cette même question, Répondit l'alchimiste de flamme, Mais je me rappelle parfaitement que vous aviez rendez-vous.''

''Oui. Princessa, voilà le Colonel Roy Mustang. Colonel, Princessa.''

''Bien bonjour, Roy tandis la main et Princessa l'agrippèrent aussitôt, Ravie de vous rencontrer.''

''Moi de même, La rouquine sourit, Vous me faite penser à l'un de mes grands amis. La même énergie vos parcours.''

Roy lâcha aussitôt la main de la jeune femme, les sourcils arqués. Il regarda Riza avec une expression qu'elle connaissait bien. La méfiance. Elle envoya un coup de pied à Princessa sous la table et celle-ci lui envoya un regard interrogateur.. Remarquant enfin le malaise qu'elle avait causé, la rouquine toussa légèrement pour cacher la rougeur sur ses joues avant de pousser un _oups_ troubler.

''Sorry... Lança-t-elle en baissant la tête, Je sais pas ce qui ma prit... Je...''

''Non, ça va, Répondit Roy en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, Alors... bonne soirée Lieutenant.''

Riza regardé le Colonel s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers Princessa qui était rouge d'embarras.

''Sorry... Pas ma faute si j'ai des fucking pouvoirs qui me font chier!''

''Non, moi ça peut aller... Mais depuis que les Homuculus ont été détruit, il est plutôt méfiant. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire quand tu as dit qu'ils avaient la même énergie?''

''Pas la même, Reprit Princessa, Presque là même. Bob est un... comment dire... il adore le feu. Voilà. Chez nous, on nomme ça les Pyro.''

''Mmh...''

Roy était rentré chez lui, légèrement inquiet pour son Lieutenant. Qui était cette fille? Nous venait-elle? Et surtout, comment Riza l'avait-elle rencontré? Toutes ces questions sans réponses.

Le beau brun prit place dans son fauteuil avec un verre de whisky. Il prit une toute petite gorger de la boisson ambrée avec le bout des lèvres. Cette fille... comment avait-elle pus sentir son énergie? Serte, le peuple de Xing le pouvait très bien, mais elle... ça se voyait, elle n'était pas de Xing. D'où alors? Tout pouvait laisser croire qu'elle venait d'une des villes d'Améstrie, mais sa façon de s'habiller était totalement différente des autres filles de villes. De la compagne alors? Peut-être bien, s'était plus logique, mais même cela ne collait pas. Elle s'exprimait trop bien... à moins que l'un de ses parents venait d'une bonne famille.

Il soupira. Il se faisait des idées. Cette jeune femme venait tout simplement d'un autre endroit et elle connaissait le Lieutenant depuis longtemps... Cette révélation lui sauta aux yeux. Riza avait 29 ou 30 ans. La rouquine devait en avoir entre 18 et 22 ans. Oui, Riza était ami avec la copine de Fullmetal, mais elle, il ne l'avait jamais vue, même quand il avait étudié l'alchimie avec M. Hawkeye.

''Qui es-tu?''

Il le prononça à voix haute et soupira. Il verra bien. Il demanderait à Riza le lendemain ou bien, les autres allaient lui demander.

Il but le reste du whisky d'un geste brusque avant de se rendre dans son lit. Il regarda le plafond quand un bruit le fit se redresser. Ça venait du salon... pourtant, il se souvenait d'avoir verrouillé les portes... Il attrapa ses gants avant de se diriger à petits pas vers la source du bruit. Rien. Il fit le tour de sa maison, mais là encore, rien du tout. Alors qu'il se disait qu'il était fou, un bruit se fit derrière lui. Il se retourna rapidement avant de se faire bousculer. Il y avait bien quelqu'un chez lui! Fou de rage, Roy se releva rapidement et... et tout fut noir...

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans son lit. Il se redressa aussitôt pour dévisager la pièce. Avait-il rêvé? Il regarda sur la table de nuit et aperçu ses gants. Il soupira. Il avait rêvé. Pour être sûr, il passa sa main derrière son crâne, mais aucune bosse. Après une rapide toilette, il s'habilla, pas tout à fait prêt à faire le boulot de la journée.

 _Mon Dieu! Est-ce que Mustang a réellement rêvé où il y avait vraiment quelqu'un dans sa maison? Je vous le dirai pas héhé ^^ Et oui, il y a une illusion à Bob Lennon dans la fanfic, car on va dire que Princessa le connait XD_

 _Le prochain chapitre risque de sortir très rapidement, car elle est déjà écrite._


	3. Rencontre avec Princessa

_Bon, bon, bon... se chapitre et beaucoup plus long que les autres, je tiens à le dire clairement. Par contre, s'était essentiel!_

 **Rencontre avec Princessa**

''Alors Lieutenant, Demanda Fuery en souriant, Comment s'était de revoir votre amie?''

''Plutôt bien, merci, Lui lança Riza le sourire aux lèvres, Elle est toujours la même après une bonne dizaine d'années. Toujours aussi curieuse.''

''Je suis content pour vous, Fit Fulman en riant, On ne vous vois pas souvent sourire de cette façon.''

''Aurait-il quelque chose de cacher derrière cette phrase Fulman? Demanda Havoc, une cigarette dans la bouche, Moi, j'aimerais bien la rencontrer.''

''Bonne chance Lieutenant Havoc, Lança Riza en prenant place à son bureau, Si j'ai bien compris hier, Princessa à un petit copain est ça dur depuis un moment. De plus, vous n'êtes pas du tout son type d'homme.''

Havoc fit un mou avant de lancer que le Colonel volait toutes ses copines. L'intéresser leva la tête et sourit.

''Mon pauvre Havoc, Répondit-il, Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous n'arrivez pas à les garder avec vous.''

''Colonel! Cria Riza, Vous n'êtes pas le mieux placer pour parler. C'est de votre faute si ce pauvre Havoc et... "

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et un jeune soldat entra dans le bureau. Il ravala sa salive avant de demander le Lieutenant Hawkeye. Celle-ci se leva et alla parler au jeune soldat.

''Colonel, Lança-t-elle quand le soldat repartait, Princessa vient tout juste d'arriver pour s'excuser de l'impression qu'elle vous a donnée hier. J'ignorais moi-même qu'elle allait venir, Elle se tourna vers Havoc qui avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Vous vouliez la rencontrer non?''

Quelques minutes plus tard, Princessa fit sont entrés dans le bureau en remerciant le jeune soldat qui l'avait raccompagné. Celui-ci rougit avant de sortir du bureau rouge comme une tomate. La rouquine salut Riza avant de se diriger vers Roy. Celui-ci remarqua qu'elle portait toujours sa veste et les mêmes bottes que la journée d'hier. Ses jeans, par contre, étaient plus clairs et son chandail était d'un bleu ciel. Il la salua quand celle-ci le fit.

''J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait... peur en me présentant hier, Lança-t-elle en baissant la tête, Je l'ai dit sans réfléchir.''

''Allons! Répondit le Colonel en riant, C'est déjà oublier! C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser de ma réaction. J'ai déjà vu pire.''

''Je vous remercie Mehserra (1), La rouquine sourit, maintenant que cela est fait, je vais retourner chez moi.''

''Quoi!? Déjà!? Havoc se leva de sa chaise, Mais vous venez d'arriver. Ça vous ferez du bien de faire connaissance avec les amis du Lieutenant Hawkeye.''

''Oh... je. Elle toussa légèrement, Non, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger dans votre travail. De plus... j'ai autre chose à faire pour le mo...''

''Allez! Juste quelques minutes! S'écria Breda, Il n'y a pas assez de divertissements en ce moment.''

''Je... La rouquine regarda Riza, Tu en penses quoi?''

''Je dis que quelques minutes ne nous retarderons pas, Répondit Riza, Mais seulement quelques minutes! Après vous feriez mieux de travailler!''

Havoc se dirigea alors vers Princessa pour lui serrer la main, mais avant qu'il puisse la toucher, elle lui arrache sa cigarette de la bouche et la piétina sur le sol en déclarant que la fumée la rendait malade. L'homme blond s'excusa et se présenta. Fut ensuite le tour de Fuery, Breda et Fulman. Tous dans le bureau posaient des questions à la jeune fille qui rougit à certaine et montra également qu'elle avait un mauvais caractère avec d'autres. Finalement, Roy se décida à poser la question qui brûlait ses lèvres depuis un moment.

''D'où venez-vous?'' Demanda-t-il en souriant.

''De très loin Mehserra, Répondit Princessa en penchant la tête, De l'autre côté de l'océan.''

''Quoi!? Fulman la dévisagea avec surprise, De l'autre côté de l'océan!?''

''Oui. Vous serriez étonner de ce qu'on peut trouver de l'autre côté de cette étendue d'eau...''

''Est-ce qu'il a des pirates?'' Demanda Fuery la voix tremblante.

''Yep! Je connais quelques capitaines pirates plutôt sympas. Je me suis déjà encagé comme matelot pour Zog, capitaine de la Vipère. Son équipage restait loin de moi et pour cause, Elle se déplaça comme si elle avait une épée à la main, Je suis fuking bonne à l'escrime et je peux en dire autant à l'arc et des dagues, Remarquant le regard de méfiance de Mustang, elle sourit, Si ça peut vous rassurer, Zog est un bon pirate. Il pirate d'autres pirate.''

''Je ne vois pas à quoi c'est un bon pirate'' Lança Roy en grognant.

''Si vous le dites, mais mo... La rouquine eut les yeux vides un moment, J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.''

Les fenêtres explosèrent par la même occasion. Riza vit Princessa sauter sur Roy et le plaquer sur le sol. La blonde sortit ses armes, prête à faire feu.

(1) Ceux et celles qui ont déjà jouer à _Dragon Age 2_ vont peut-être comprendre héhé... Pour moi, Mehserra veux dire Monsieur.

 _Voilà, voilà héhé ^^ J'espère que ça vous à plus :) A le prochain pour le 5ème chapitre._


	4. La confiance règne

_Un nouveau chapitre :p Avouez que vous êtes content. Bon, d'accord, se chapitre par un peu en couille... Mais bon, fallait que je le fasse héhé..._

 _P.S._

 _Dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai fait une faute de frappe et j'ai dit_ dans le 5ème chapitre _et oups... celui-ci est le 4ème._

 _Oui... il va y avoir un 5ème chapitre :D_

 **La confiance règne...**

Roy se sentit plaqué contre le sol. Un peu sonner, il regarda avec méfiance la jeune fille qui le tonnait fortement sur le sol. Il était surpris. Pourquoi le protégeait-elle? Pourquoi ce n'était pas Riza qui l'avait poussé sur le sol? Quand les coups de feu s'arrêtèrent, la jeune fille se redressa, couteau à la main. Elle l'aida à se relever et comme si elles étaient reliées, son Lieutenant et son amie s'approchèrent pas à pas des fenêtres qui avaient volés en éclats.

''Si je trouve celui qui m'a tiré dessus, je le dévore... Lança la rouquine d'une voix légèrement tremblante causée par la colère, Mais avant, je lui fais avaler ses tripes.''

''Calmes-toi! Ordonna Riza en regardant à l'extérieur, Dis-moi plutôt s'il y a encore un danger.''

''Je... Princessa baissa légèrement la tête, Non, ça va...''

Riza garda tout de même ses armes en main et se retourna vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement.

''Colonel Mustang! Mon cher ami! Le Commandant Armstrong regarda les fenêtres, Le QG est déjà en alerte maximale Colonel!''

''Bien... Roy pointa Princessa, Venez ici je vous pris.''

La jeune fille s'approcha à quelques pas du beau brun. Roy la dévisagea de haut en bas. Pourquoi elle avait un couteau celle-là? Il regarda Riza qui fixait toujours les fenêtres en éclats à la recherche d'un autre danger quelconque.

''Oui Mehserra? Demanda Princessa en penchant la tête sur le côté, J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?''

''Non, Répondit le Colonel, Je voudrais vous poser quelques questions.''

''Ah... heu... Allez-y.''

''Comment avez-vous su qu'il y avait un danger?''

Princessa ouvrit les yeux ronds avant de faire une sorte de grimace. Armstrong se déplaça aussitôt près du Colonel pour imposer sa prestance.

''Je ne répondrais pas à cette question, Répondit la rouquine en reculant subitement, Mais je peux vous dire que je n'ai rien à voir avec cette...''

''Répondez à la question! S'écria le Colonel les yeux flamboyants, Immédiatement!''

''Colonel...''

''Lieutenant, j'ai conscience que cette jeune femme est votre amie... mais on a été attaqué et j'aimerais bien savoir comment elle a su pour cette attaque.''

Princessa vit une Riza au visage de glace baisser la tête. La rouquine sentait la tristesse de son amie. Elle tourna le regard vers Mustang qui, devant une bonne dizaine de soldats, lui envoyait des éclaires avec des yeux.

''Je peux sentir les mauvais présages, Répondit-elle en détournant la tête, C'est... c'est un don qui me vient de ma mère.''

''Un don? Demanda Armstrong, Comme-le fait le peuple de Xing?''

''Le peuple de quoi?''

''Xing est une paye à l'Est, Lança Havoc en ignorant les regards assassins de son supérieur, Le peuple de Xing peuvent sentir les autres personnes avec l'énergie de la Terre.''

''Merci de cette leçon d'histoire Havoc.'' Lança Mustang en soupirant.

''L'énergie de la terre... La rouquine fit un léger haussement d'épaules, Non, moi, ce n'est pas comme ça. Je le sens dans l'Éther. L'énergie qui nous entoure. Je le sens dans les auras également... plus je connais la personne, plus son aura est claire comme de l'eau de roche pour moi.''

''Je ne suis pas sûr de vous croire.'' Répondit le beau brun en enfilant ses gants.

''Elle dit vrai Colonel, Lança Riza en s'approchant, Je... je l'ai déjà vu faire Colonel.''

''Alors dans ce cas... jusqu'à tant que je prenne une décision sur ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'aimerais que chacun d'entre vous la surveille. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?''

''Oui Colonel!'' Lança tous les soldats dans le bureau.

 _Oui, c'est parti en couille, comme je l'ai dit plus haut... Mais fallait trop que je place Princessa dans une situation délicate XD_


	5. Les pensées de Princessa

_J'avertis d'avance, se chapitre est écrit à la PREMIÈRE personne du singulier. C'est juste pour faire changement :p_

 **Les pensées de Princessa**

Comment j'étais arrivé là moi? Je ne le sais pas personnellement... J'aurais dû attendre la fin du service de Riza avant de me présenter pour faire mes excuses à son Colonel d'amour... hé hé. Non, sérieusement, j'aurais dû attendre, mais j'ai trop bon cœur... Et mon bon cœur vient tout juste de me mettre sur la liste des suspects de la maudite attaque qu'avait subie le petit Colonel. Vraiment? Pourquoi moi! En plus, on m'avait retiré mes couteaux... pas justes...

Je suivais celui-ci, marchant trois pas derrière lui avec Riza qui me jetait des coups d'œil de temps en temps. Pensait-elle que j'avais quelque chose à avoir avec ça? Je ne suis pas comme ça! L'aura de son supérieur était presque semblable à celle de Bob... et tous ceux qui me connaissent savent personnellement que j'adore ce Pyro-Barbar! Je l'adore! Je grognai sourdement quand je sentis le soleil sur ma peau, mais avec le regard de tout le monde sur moi, je ne pouvais me permettre de faire un commentaire.

''Les coups de feu devaient venir de ce bâtiment, Lança le Colonel, Commandent Armstrong? Prenez votre équipe et allez voir. Nous allons attendre ici.''

''Bien Colonel.''

Je vis le géant et certains officiers se diriger vers ledit bâtiment. Je réprimai un grognement quand le Colonel se retourna vers moi. Je plissai les yeux. Une aura aussi rouge que le feu, mais également tracer de filament doré. Comme Bob... Je tournai légèrement la tête vers Riza et regardai son aura... pas l'aura de la personnalité, mais l'aura d'âmes sœurs. Doré, comme celle de Mustang. Même aura des âmes sœurs. Je réprimai un rire avant de rapporter mon regard sur le bâtiment.

''Il n'est plus ici, Lançais-je les yeux vides, Il s'est sauvé...''

''Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr? Me répondit le Colonel avec méfiance, Comment pouvez-vous dire que s'était un homme?''

''L'énergie des femmes est beaucoup plus légère que celle des hommes. De plus, il n'y a pas plusieurs énergies, mais une seule. Je sais ce que je dis moi, Riza me lança des éclairs avec les yeux, Qu'est-ce que tu contes faire la timbrée aux fusils? Ch'uis en colère!''

''Eh bien, Elle pointa son arme vers moi, le regard froid, Si tu pouvais arrêter de manquer de respect à mon supérieur, j'en serais heureuse.''

''Bla...bla... bla... Répondis-je en roulant les yeux, Comme si...''

Des coups de feu se firent entendre et des douleurs dans mes cotes me firent tomber sur le sol. Je criai d'effroi avant de faire la morte, s'était instinctif. J'arrêtais automatiquement de bouger. Riza leva ses pistolets et tira vers l'endroit où les coups de feu s'étaient produit. Fulman s'approcha de moi, arme à la main, pour me porter secours. Avant qu'il ne puisse se pencher, j'étais debout, la main gauche sur le côté droit de mon torse.

''Aïe... Murmurais-je en serrant les dents, Pour une fois, cette veste m'a servit, bordel de merde...''

Je crachai sur le sol et retira ma main quand Riza voulut vérifier si j'étais blessé... Elle est mignonne, on dirait une mère poule. Les balles s'étaient figées dans ma veste de cuire, qui doublé de kevlar et de minuscule morceau de fer avait, arrêter les balles. Serte, je les avais senties. Serte, j'avais mal. Serte, je devais avoir une ou deux cotes de cassées, mais je n'étais pas blessé gravement.

Riza soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'aucune trace de sang n'était visible sur moi. Mustang donna des ordres clairs et quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais une arme à feu dans les mains... et je ne sais pas en tiré. Moi, je préfère les couteaux.

 _Quoi? Encore une référence à Bob? Oui, j'adore se Youtubeur XD À votre avis, que va-t-il se passer?_


	6. Indice

_Je ne sais pas si vous avez apprécié le dernier chapitre, car celui-ci était rédigé à la première personne du singulier – Que je vais raccourcir en Pers. Sing. - Ça risque de revenir, car j'aime beaucoup donner des points de vue aux personnages héhé :D_

 _Sur ce, voilà un nouveau chapitre... Ouais, l'histoire s'allonge un peu, non?_

 **Indice**

Riza regarda avec méfiance Havoc donner une arme à feu à Princessa. Avait-il au moins pensé qu'elle ne savait pas tirer? La blonde soupira fortement pour faire comprendre qu'elle était découragée par le manque de cervelle de son coéquipier. Elle s'approcha de la rouquine qui lui envoya un regard d'alerte tout en tenant le pistolet du bout des doigts. En quelques phrases, la femme expliqua les rudiments à son amie qui ne semblait pas trop à l'aise avec ça.

''Je préfère mes couteaux.'' Lança Princessa un murmurant et en grognant.

''Arêtes de grogner et reste calme, Lui répondit Riza en lui souriant, Maintenant... Suis les ordres du Colonel et tout va bien aller.''

Un soupire d'agacement s'échappa des lèvres de la rouquine qui fit un mouvement mécanique de la tête pour montrer son accord. Une fois fait, Riza se dirigea vers le Colonel Mustang qui se dirigeait vers l'endroit où les coups de feu avaient été tirer. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par l'équipe d'Armstrong.

Princessa suivait mal à l'aise Breda puis, Havoc avait pris la liberté de se placer derrière elle. La rouquine ravala sa salive en regardant autour d'elle, inquiète. Elle ne voulait pas se refaire tirer dessus!

''Comment quelqu'un a pu entrer dans le QG? Lança un des soldats plus loin, Ça doit être un ninja!''

''Taisez-vous! S'écria Mustang en avant, Il y a de grandes chances qu'il soit dans l'armée!''

Riza fit signe à Princessa d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit en ravalant sa salive. Roy regarda la rousse du coin de l'œil. Elle tenait maladroitement l'arme qu'Havoc lui avait donnée et semblait vraiment apeurer. Pourquoi ce changement de comportement soudain? Il y avait moins de 20 minutes, elle voulait tuer celui qui lui avait tiré dessus et là, elle était terrifiée...

Il passa devant dans une pièce bien éclairer où deux pistolets reposaient sur le sol, boîtes de cartouches non loin. Des cartouches vides étaient étalées un peu partout sur le sol. Mustang regarda plus attentivement la pièce. Celle-ci était vide à l'excepter d'une chaise devant la seule fenêtre, légèrement ouverte, de l'endroit. Les murs d'un blanc immaculé et le sol de céramiques faisaient penser aux toilettes des autres bâtiments. Aucun doute possible, cet endroit devait devenir une toilette comme les autres et surtout, les coups de feu venaient d'ici.

''On a les preuves que les coups de feu venaient d'ici, Lança le beau brun en se rapprochant de la fenêtre où on pouvait voir son bureau de l'autre côté de la cour du QG, Je veux que vous ratissiez le bâtiment de haut en bas. S'il y a d'indices, il faut les trouver!''

''Vous avez entendu le Colonel? Lança Armstrong d'une voix forte, Allez! Au boulot!''

Tous les officiers suivirent les ordres du Colonel. Riza s'assurait que Princessa restait très près d'elle et du Colonel, car celle-ci n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'arme qu'elle avait en main. De plus, avec les yeux apeurer qu'elle avait, il était clair pour la femme soldat que son amie avait senti une très mauvaise énergie. Elle avait, bien sûr, voulu lui en parler.

''De quoi à tu peurs Princessa?''

''Devine'' Fut la réponse de la jeune fille.

''Le Colonel et moi pouvons t'aider...

''Écoute Riza, Soupira-t-elle, Je sais que tu m'aimes beaucoup, mais tu ne peux pas m'aider avec un problème dont tu ne connais pas la signification... Alors, je suis désolé, mais je ne te dirais rien à toi ou à ton chez Colonel.''

La rouquine serait morte si les yeux de Riza avaient été des couteaux. La femme blonde soupira quand son amie se détourna d'elle pour se diriger vers une autre porte du couloir. Que se passait-il avec elle? Le Colonel aboya à la rouquine de revenir, mais celle-ci fit la sourde oreille avant de se pencher pour ramasser quelque chose. En se rapprochant, Riza pût voir un pendentif en forme de S avec une dague le traversant de haut en bas. Princessa eut les yeux vides quelques secondes avant de rapporter le collier à Mustang.

Celui-ci le prit sans vraiment comprendre avant de dévisager la rousse qui avait perdu quelques couleurs. Elle connaissait ce pendentif, pour Roy s'était certain.

''Vous connaissez ce pendentif, n'est-ce pas?'' Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

''Non... mais oui, Princessa ravala sa salive, Je connais bien le symbole de ce collier, mais l'énergie qui est accumulée dedans ne me dit rien... en plus... elle n'arrête pas de changer depuis qu'on est à l'intérieur. Comme si on me brouillait. Une fois, l'énergie d'un homme, l'autre fois, l'énergie d'une femme.

''Le pendentif...'' Soupira Mustang en se penchant légèrement vers elle.

''Oh... pardon... heu... le S signifie un nom de famille... Salvatore **(1)** , Elle fit une grimace de dégoût, Et la dague... un assassin.''

''Salvatore? Assassin? Se choqua Riza, Que veux-tu dire par-là?''

''Quelqu'un, a envoyé un assassin pour me faire la peau Riza... c'est aussi simple que ça.''

 **(1) Pour faire simple, le nom de famille de Princessa est Vézuella. Dans ma drôle de tête, la famille Salvatore, un autre nom italien, déteste la famille Vézuella. Ses deux familles veulent s'entre-tuer!**

 _Voilà, voilà. Je n'ai aucun commentaire à faire..._


	7. Pensées assassines

_Un nouveau chapitre – ENFIN! - et cette fois, ça va être le point de vue du tireur. Attention, ce chapitre est écrit en ._

 **Pensées assassines**

Je l'avais raté. Durement. Comment avait-elle pu survivre à autant de coups de feu? Mon employeur allait avoir ma peau si je ne réussissais pas à la tuer! Une simple Vézuella, une simple jeune femme de 19 ans... mais en réalité, j'en savais quoi moi?

Tout ce que je savais de cette fille, c'était qu'elle pouvait représenter un danger pour la famille Salvatore et moi dans tout ça, ça faisait plus d'un contrat que je faisais pour cette famille. J'en avais tué des Vézuella. Plus que je l'aurais voulu... Tellement, que j'avais arrêté de conter, mais elle... J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait su quand j'allais tirer. Les fenêtres avaient explosé... et je l'avais vu se relever. Puis, quand je l'avais fusiez dans la grande cour de l'armée, j'étais sûr qu'elle était morte! Elle était tombée au sol et avait totalement arrêté de bouger. Déception, elle s'était relevée et en plus de ça, aucunement blesser... L'avais-je au moins touchée?

Je n'avais pas pris le temps de réfléchir et j'étais partie, laissant sur place mes pistolets et mes boîtes de munitions. J'avais réussi de justesse à m'échapper, car j'étais tombé sur un Alchimiste plutôt balaise... un vrai tas de muscle. Je l'avais vivement esquivé, tout en vérifiant si mon foulard était toujours sur mon visage. Heureusement oui. J'avais vu des pointes de pierres traverser de chaque côté de ma tête pendant que je détalais comme un lapin. L'une d'elles m'avait frôlé le cou, mais je n'y avais pas fait attention sur le coup... mais là, j'étais apeurer... Le pendentif que mon employeur m'avait donné pour marquer que j'étais un assassin de la famille avait... disparu.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur de pierre de la ruelle en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant? On m'avait vu et à l'heure qui était, on devait avoir retrouvé mon bijou quelque-par dans se foutu bâtiment.

Il fallait que j'agisse et vite. Je regardai ma montre sans toute fois prendre garde à l'heure. Comment allais-je faire? Maintenant, Vézuella allait être protégé par l'armée elle-même...

''Putain! Ça fait chier!''

Je grognai avant de me mettre à réfléchir. Il fallait que je détourne mon attention de ma principale victime, sinon je n'allais jamais y arriver. Peut-être que si je tuais un soldat en laissant un indice dériver... comme quelque chose appartenant à une personne d'Ishbal? Non, mauvaise idée. Soudainement, je me rappelai un détail. Qui était cette femme aux cheveux blonds? Je me souvenais l'avoir vu tirer vers moi avant de se diriger aussi vite vers mon _contrat_. Elle avait eu l'aire inquiète... Qui c'était? Une amie de Vézuella? Sa cousine? Ou même peut-être sa sœur? Je soupirai. Voilà... ma nouvelle victime. Si ce n'est qu'une amie et bien, pas grave... Par contre, si s'était une autre Vézuella ou si elle était parenté à un Vézuella quelle conque... j'allais être payer en double ou même peut-être plus.

Je souris à cette pensée. Manquais plus où trouver cette femme soldat. Qui sais, peut-être allais-je également tomber sur Vézuella par la même occasion! Je fis de petits sauts exciter avant d'étouffer un cri de joie sous mes mains. J'allais me cacher pour les journées à venir et quand la poussière sera légèrement retombée, j'allais attaquer. En plus de ça, Vézuella ne pourrait pas me retrouver, car j'étais capable de changer mon énergie à ma volonté propre. Elle allait mourir... et pas des plus belles manières.

 _Oui, plutôt court, je sais, mais bon... Il ne faut pas non plus que j'exagère avec le tueur... ou la tueuse. Qui sait? Allez... on se revoit au prochain chapitre :)_


	8. Mystère et révélation

_Chapitre plutôt long, mais que je trouve plutôt drôle à ma façon XD_

 _P.S._

 _Désoler si c'est étrange, mais j'ai écrit ce chapitre entre 22 h 30 et 24 h._

 **Mystère et révélation**

Cela faisait quelques jours que le QG de Central était en alerte maximale. Depuis l'attentat diriger vers Princessa, Riza ne la quittait plus d'une semelle... ou du moins, la rouquine ne la quittait plus. Riza allait travailler et celle-ci la suivait comme son ombre. Elle était terrorisée par l'énergie qu'avait dégagée l'assassin ou l'assassine. La rouquine ne savait pas si s'était un homme ou une femme, car selon elle, l'assassin en question était un transformateur d'énergie, donc d'aura, donc d'Éther.

Le Colonel Mustang n'avait rien comprit, mais il avait tout de même ordonné à ses subordonnés de veiller sur la jeune femme, qui chambouler, n'avait rien répliquer sur le coup... sauf quand Havoc l'avait suivi dans les toilettes... Le pauvre bougre était revenu le visage blême et il n'avait rien dit pendant au moins deux jours. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé, mais Riza avait sa petite idée.

Princessa s'était vite liée d'amitié avec la Team Mustang, car elle avait trouvé que leurs énergies pouvaient être semblables à certaines qu'elle connaissait déjà. Bien sûr, après quelques jours, elle leur avait donné des surnoms et eux, comme des enfants, ils lui en avaient donné également.

Havoc était devenu le _Fumeur_ et lui, il l'a nommait l' _Anti-Fumeur_ , car elle n'aimait pas trop quand il fumait trop près d'elle... et elle avait jeté ses clopes... Fulman était vite devenu le _Vieux_ et lui, ne trouvant pas ça drôle, l'avait surnommée la _P'tite_ , mais elle s'en fichait comme de la première étoile. Pour Breda, c'était le _Roux_ et pour elle, la _Rousse_. Fuery, lui était l' _Intello_ , car il lui rappelait son propre cousin à Princessa. Pour le soldat avec les lunettes, la rouquine était devenue la _Curieuse_ , car elle était curieuse en tout temps, elle fouillait partout. Le Colonel, pour sa part, était devenu simplement _Mustang_ , car Princessa n'était pas capable de l'appeler autrement. Le beau brun l'avait surnommé _Princesse_ au premier lieu, mais Riza, voyant que son amie allait tuer son supérieur s'il la renommait de cette façon, était intervenu.

''Vous devriez simplement l'appeler Vézuella Colonel.''

''Et pourquoi ça Lieutenant?''

''Rappelez la _Princesse_ et je n'interviens absolument pas si elle essaye de vous tuer.''

L'alchimiste de flamme n'avait pas répliqué et avait écouté le conseil de la femme soldate. Après cela, la tension était devenue moins forte dans le bureau provisoire ou l'équipe s'était installée. Mustang avait même remarqué que son Lieutenant donnait également des surnoms à la rouquine et que celle-ci lui rendait l'appareil, mais... comment dire, s'était plutôt étrange quand elles commençaient à parler dans leurs coins.

''J'aime bien le phénix.'' Avait-il entendu par pur hasard quand Riza et Princessa se parlaient à voix basse.

''Princessa, le faucon ne peut pas être avec le phénix, Avait répondu Riza en lançant un regard d'avertissement à son amie, De plus... Le faucon est oméga et pas alpha, comme le phénix.''

''Mais la louve alpha est bien avec le lion oméga! La rouquine avait souri, Fait un effort espèce de poule mouiller!''

''Non... Je ne veux pas faire d'effort, Il avait vu sa subordonnée rougir, Je refuse.''

Le beau brun était vite retourné à son bureau avant de se faire surprendre par la femme soldate ou son amie. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le traite d'écoute aux portes, mais la conversation des deux femmes l'avait grandement intrigué. Il n'avait rien compris, mais ça l'avait étrangement étonné. Un langage coder... Riza était sortie pour rapporter des documents aux archives et Mustang avant vu la rouquine se diriger vers son bureau. Elle le salua avant de faire un grand sourire.

''J'ai une question pour toi, parce que l'espèce de folle ne veut pas me répondre...''

''Le Lieutenant Hawkeyes est tout sauf folle et oui, je veux bien répondre à t'as question, Répondit-il le sourire sur les lèvres.''

''Est-ce que tu sais si Riza sort une fois de temps en temps?''

''Je ne pense pas, non. Même si je l'invite de temps en temps, mais elle refuse toujours. Pourquoi?''

''Pour savoir... Princessa fit un plus gros sourire, Et merci...''

Elle était aussitôt retournée à sa place et quand Riza avait repris son boulot la rouquine souriait. Un sourire indéchiffrable. Après quelques minutes, on entendit Riza crier.

''T'AS FAIT QUOI?''

Tous levèrent la tête pour regarder un spectacle rare. Riza était rouge de colère et pourtant, Princessa, qui était sûrement le fruit de cette colère, restait calme et poser... avec un léger sourire rieur et provocateur sur les lèvres. Se qui était rare dans se tableau, s'était que Princessa n'avait pas peur... pas comme le reste de l'équipe.

''Quoi? Tu sais bien que j'aime foutre le bordel partout...''

''ET POURQUOI TU LE DIS QUE MAINTENANT!?''

''Parce que si je te l'avais dit avant, tu m'aurais, tirer une balle en pleine tête.''

''C'EST PAS UNE RAISON!''

''Lieutenant, je vous pris de vous calmez, Lança le Colonel avec les lèvres pincer, Mais, j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi vous parliez.''

''Et bien, Répondit Riza après avoir grandement respiré, C'est que...''

''J'aime les loups, Coupa Princessa avec un rire, Vraiment, j'aime les loups.''

Riza se retourna aussitôt vers la rouquine, les yeux brillants de colères. Voyants ça, la jeune femme sourit avant de se lever, de tapoter l'une des joues de Riza et de se diriger vers les portes en disant qu'elle allait aux toilettes. Riza soupira avant d'annoncer qu'elle y allait aussi. Sous le regard surpris de tous ses collègues, Riza suivit Princessa, le visage froid.

''OK... quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer?'' Demanda Havoc en s'allumant une cigarette.

( … )

''Tu n'aurais pas du rentré chez mon supérieur par effraction, Murmura Riza en se lavant les mains, C'est mal et en plus, je pourrais t'arrêter...''

''Je sais, mais j'ai été curieuse, voilà tout, Lança la rouquine d'un air coupable, Je devais savoir quelque chose et maintenant j'en suis sur, alors...

''Tu me promets de ne pas recommencer Louve?''

''Promit Faucon.''

 _Et bien, et bien, et bien... Mustang n'avait pas rêvé finalement. Il y avait bien quelqu'un chez lui et cette personne n'était autre que Princesse._

 _Mais pourquoi Riza et Princessa se parlent en coder à votre avis?_


	9. Calme soirée

_Syndrome de la page blanche X_X Mais il faut que j'écrive le chapitre!_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Calme soirée**

Riza était rentré chez elle, épuiser. Maintenant que Princessa vivait avec elle, la femme soldat trouvait que son amie exagérait les sorties depuis un moment. Cela faisait trois semaines que la pauvre rouquine avait avoué à la blonde qu'elle était rentrée par effraction chez son supérieur. Elle avait voulu la tuer et comme à son habitude, le Colonel Mustang s'était demandé pourquoi. Riza n'avait rien répondu... s'il savait, Princessa allait être arrêté et s'était le dernier de ses soucis avec l'enquête et se qui venais de se passé!

''J'vais me coucher, Lança la voix de la rouquine avec un bâillement, Hayate! Viens!''

Le chien de Riza suivit la jeune femme qui tomba comme une barre sur le fauteuil qui lui servait de lit. Hayate sauta et se retrouva coller à Princessa qui répliqua à la femme soldat que son chien était tout sauf petit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait.

Le Lieutenant souffla. La soirée avait été longue et Princessa l'avait traîner dans plusieurs bars alors que tous deux ne buvaient pas... et non, elle avait découvert que son amie appréciait beaucoup le vin. Surtout le rosé et le blanc. La jeune femme ne s'était pas soûlée pour autant... s'était juste pour la faire sortir et comme pur hasard, elles étaient tombées sur le Colonel.

Riza avait fait les gros yeux à son amie quand celle-ci s'était jetée au cou de son supérieur pour le saluer. Elle n'était pas soûle, mais chaude... peut-être. Le Colonel avait alors éclaté de rire.

''J'ignorais qu'elle aimait les bars! S'était-il exclamé en ramenant la rouquine vers elle, Tiens, tiens, tiens... Hawkeye? Elle a réussi à vous faire sortir?''

''Elle est... collante... Avait-elle répliqué en souriant, Et elle m'a kidnappé pour cette soirée.''

Donc, la soirée en question avait commencé de cette façon. Le Colonel l'est avait suivi comme le faisait un bon ami, tellement qu'il avait même repoussé toutes femmes qui l'approchaient, car il se rendait compte que ça héritait la femme soldat de voir d'autre femme alors qu'il était déjà en compagnie de Princessa et d'elle-même. Après la dixième, Princessa s'était fâché... d'aplomb **(1)**. Elle s'était levée sur sa chaise et avait crier de laisser son père tranquille, sinon, elle se fâchait. Riza avait d'abord mal réagi, mais le Colonel, lui, avait éclaté de rire avant d'ordonner à la jeune femme de se rasseoir. Elle avait écouté en grogner et en disant que la prochaine qui les dérangeait, elle la dévorait.

( … )

''Maintenant, je suis père? Avait demander Roy en raccompagna les deux femmes jusqu'à chez-elles, Se n'était pas un peu fort?''

''Non, Répliqua la rouquine en souriant, En plus, tu as embarquer dans le jeu cher Mustang, alors ne fait pas l'idiot et avoue que tu t'es amuser!''

''Oh oui! Il fit un rire, S'était bien la première fois depuis quelque temps!''

Riza sourit, heureuse de voir son supérieur et son amie s'entendre de cette façon. Ils avaient laissé les formules de politesse après le coup de Princessa. Riza avait même ri quand la jeune femme lui avait demandé, en l'appelant maman, s'ils ne pouvaient pas aller dans un autre endroit pour fêter son anniversaire. Bien sûr, elle était certaine qu'avec la grande gueule de son amie plus celle de son supérieur, toute l'équipe allait être au courant de cette soirée!

Princessa se précipita à l'intérieur de l'appartement tout en saluant Mustang en disant qu'elle était épuisée! Riza, pour sa part, avait discuté avec son supérieur pendant quelques minutes. Celui-ci avait passé une très bonne soirée... la meilleure depuis un moment.

''Elle est totalement folle, Lança-t-il en riant, Mais rigolote, il faut le dire.''

''Oui, surtout quand elle a bu une ou deux coupes de vin, Répondit la femme soldat en soupirant, Du plus loin dont je me souviens, elle était toujours comme ça... Pas qu'elle faisait la fête, mais elle aimait rire, sourire et surtout s'amuser. Je me souviens, une fois, elle m'avait entraîné dans une de ses histoires à dormir debout qu'elle avait inventées.''

''Je suis curieux de savoir la suite...''

''Et bien, elle m'a montré son armée de troll.''

Voyant que la femme blonde se moquait de lui, il fit un sourire carnassier. Elle voulait jouer à ça? Avec lui? Et bien, elle allait être servie!

''Des trolls? Il se frotta le menton, embarquant dans la moquerie de sa subordonnée, J'aurais plus pensé à une armée de... je ne sais pas moi... de fée?''

''Quoi? Pour Princessa? Non... C'est un garçon manquer cette fille. Je le sais, j'étais identique!''

''Et tu n'as pas changé Riza... Elle vit Roy tendre la main vers elle et lui prendre une de ses mèches de cheveux, Tu devrais les laisser libres plus souvent... ça te va si bien.''

''Je ne suis pas sur que ça serait idéal au bureau, Répliqua Riza avec une certaine gêne, On se reverra demain Co...''

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, les lèvres de son supérieur étaient sur les siennes. Cela fut bref... Une où deux seconde, mais cela pétrifia la femme blonde.

''À demain Riza.''

Roy s'éloigna et Riza resta pétrifier devant la porte de son appartement. Après une ou deux minutes, elle secoua la tête. Oh non... Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer? Elle entra chez elle sans faire d'histoire.

( … )

Cela faisait presque une heure que Riza était couché. Princessa le savait, puisqu'elle regardait son amie dormir. La rouquine se sentait coupable, mais juste un peu. Elle avait une vue que personne d'autre n'avait. Elle voyait bien que l'aura de la personnalité de la femme soldat avait changé. Habituellement bleuté avec quelques filaments dorés... mais quand elle était rentrée dans l'appartement, Princessa avait vu un changement radical. Le bleu avait viré en rose... bon d'accord, pas totalement, mais tout de même! Un bleu tirant sur le rose avec des filaments doré... mais ce n'était pas le problème qui la tracassait présentement.

Princessa soupira, s'excusa à son amie avant de se préparer à sortir. Armée, équiper et surtout, habiller en noir. Hayate grogna sourdement, elle lui envoya ses plus beaux yeux de démon et le chien recula. Elle sortit de l'appartement, ferma la porte à clé avant de soupirer tristement.

''Désoler Riza... Murmura-t-elle contre la porte, Je ne peu pas rester...''

La jeune femme s'éloigna, les larmes aux yeux, prête à affronter tout se qui allait se passé... mais le cœur lourd d'avoir du quitté sa meilleure amie... sa sœur.

* * *

 **(1) D'aplomb = Durement ou quelque chose comme ça... enfin bref, c'est un mot que j'utilise régulièrement ^^' Vive le Québec XD**

 _OMG mais où par Princessa comme ça?_

 _Je souffre vraiment du syndrome de la page blanche. Le prochain chapitre va être un peu long à sortir. DSL ^^'_


	10. Une drôle de fin

_OMG! L'avant-dernier chapitre! - Saute partout – J'ai tellement manqué d'inspiration, mais bon, le voilà enfin :D_

* * *

 **Une drôle de fin**

Roy fut brutalement réveillé par quelqu'un qui le secouait. Il se redressa dans son lit, prêt à frapper la personne qui l'avait réveillé, quand il aperçut le visage souriant de... Princessa? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là!?

''Mais qu'est-ce qu...'' Lança-t-il avait de se faire couper par la voix brusque de la rouquine.

''Écoute-moi bien Mustang... Je suis ici pour une bonne raison, alors ne me fait pas cramer s'il te plaît.''

''Comment t'es rentré chez moi!?''

''Tu veux pas savoir... Répliqua la jeune fille en faisant la grimace, Écoutes, je suis en danger et pas seulement moi... Riza aussi. Oui, je vais t'expliquer! Lança-t-elle, devançant le Colonel, Tu sais, l'assassin qui veux me tuer et bien, j'ai remarquer qu'il nous avait suivis tout la soirée d'hier soir... L'énergie était changeante et trop pour que ça soit quelqu'un de _normal_. Je vais te poser une simple question et réponds moi franchement Mustang. Es-tu amoureux de Riza?''

''Oui, Répondit le beau brun aussitôt la question posée, Depuis le premier jour...''

''Alors, écoute-moi bien...''

( … )

Riza se réveilla en panique. Elle se redressa dans son lit, couverte de sueur. Avait-elle fait un cauchemar? Ça serait bien la première fois depuis la guerre d'Ishbal! La femme soldate se leva et se figea. C'était silencieux... trop même. Où était le sons de la radio? Princessa laissait toujours la radio ouverte, 24 heures sur 24, sinon elle devenait paranoïaque pendant la nuit.

Riza sortit de sa chambre et regarda dans toutes les pièces de son appartement, mais aucune trace de la rouquine. Elle appela Hayate et celui-ci fit un gémissement. Elle le retrouva sous sa commode de bureau, la queue entre les pattes. Elle l'appela gentiment et après quelques minutes, celui-ci sortit de sa cachette. Elle lui flatta le crâne, préoccuper.

Où était Princessa? Où était-elle nom de Dieu!? Riza se changea rapidement et sortit de chez elle, son chien sur les talons. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers le QG en courant. Elle était perdue. Jamais Princessa ne serait partie sans lui dire... Peut-être l'avait-elle devancé et qu'elle était déjà au QG? Sur cette pensée, Riza recommença à marcher normalement, calmant la peur qui l'avait pris. Pourquoi réagissait-elle de cette façon? Son amie était adulte! Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait!

Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et fut soudainement interceptée par le Colonel qui semblait... paniquer? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait au QG aussitôt ici?

''Lieutenant! Est-ce que Princessa est avec vous?''

''Non Colonel! S'écria-t-elle, sentant la panique revenir, Elle n'est pas ici?''

''Non. On a appelé chez moi tôt ce matin pour l'enquête. On croit savoir qui est la personne qui a fait exploser les fenêtres de mon bureau et qui en veut à Princessa. La personne qui nous a donné cette information est restée confidentielle. Si Princessa n'est pas avec vous Lieutenant, je crois bien qu'elle est cette personne confidentielle.''

''Oh non... Elle n'oserait pas...

''Quoi? Lieutenant?''

''Elle va aller régler son compte avec son ennemi...''

La femme soldat eut un élan de panique avant d'éclater en sanglot.

( … )

''Te voilà enfin, Lança la voix de Princessa qui, poster sur un toit, ne semblait pas trop inquiet, Je t'attends depuis un moment...''

''Je suis heureuse de l'entendre...''

Princessa se retourna vers son ennemie. Une femme dans la quarantaine équiper jusqu'aux dents. Son énergie, changeante, prouvait qu'elle était l'assassin des Salvatore. Sa chevelure en tresse noire et ses yeux bleus comme les glaciers lui donnaient encore plus un air dangereux. Princessa eut une sorte de déjà vu...

''Je n'arrive pas à le croire... une changeante? Lança la rouquine dans un rire, Serais-tu schizophrène?

''On m'avait prévenu que tu voyais les auras, Vézuella. Par contre, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais invincible.''

''Invincible? Répliqua Princessa, Je peux mourir... tout comme toi...''

Sa menace ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de l'assassin, car celle-ci grogna avant de s'élança, katana en main, vers la jeune femme qui dégagea deux couteaux de sa ceinture.

''Amateur...''

Le combat s'encagea. Métal contre métal. Lames contre lames.

( … )

''Au centre-ville! S'exclama Havoc, On aurait vu deux femmes se battre à coup de sabre et de couteau. L'une d'elles avait la description de Princessa!''

Roy fit signe à ses subordonnés de vite se diriger vers les centres-ville. Comme à son habitude, il prit la même voiture que Riza, mais pour une fois, c'était lui qui conduisait. La femme soldate n'arrêtait pas de nettoyer ses armes, montrant ainsi qu'elle était inquiète. Le beau brun ne savait plus quoi faire... mais il devait faire confiance au plan de Princessa...

''Vous savez Lieutenant, Commença-t-il doucement, Je connais assez bien votre amie pour savoir qu'elle va s'en sortir. Elle est forte. Sur ce point, elle vous ressemble.''

''Elle me ressemble plus que vous le penser Colonel, Répliqua Riza la voix froide, Beaucoup plus...''

''Non... Roy fit un petit rire, Je pense qu'elle ferait des choses que vous ne feriez pas Lieutenant.''

''Comme quoi Colonel?''

''Comme entré chez moi en pleine nuit pour discuter, par exemple.''

''Quoi?! Riza s'empourpra, Comment...''

''Comment je l'ai su? Allons Lieutenant. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'elle est venue chez moi, comme ça, qu'une seule fois? En faite, elle est venue deux fois... La première fois, elle m'a assommé et je ne veux pas savoir comment elle a réussi à faire ça. La deuxième, elle est venue simplement me parler. Elle avait quelque chose sur le cœur.''

''Colonel... Je...''

''Ça va Riza, Il la regarda du coin de l'œil avant de rapporter son regard sur la route, On est arrivés!''

( … )

Princessa combattait avec force, mais elle perdait du terrain. Jamais elle n'avait perdu de combat... bon OK, elle avait déjà perdu contre son frère, mais sauf qu'elle le battait aussi. Enfin bref, elle allait perde se combat... et même la vie si ça continuait comme ça... quoique, s'était prévu dans son plan aussi. Mourir pour protéger Riza.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la rouquine ne vit pas la lame de son adversaire foncer sur elle. Son couteau vola hors de sa main et aussi rapide que l'éclaire, Princessa en sortie un autre. Cela faisait cinq couteaux qu'elle perdait. Il lui en restait sept avant de n'avoir plus aucune arme.

'' _Mustang!_ Pensa-t-elle en grognant, _Tu te grouilles le cul oui ou non!?_ ''

La lame de son adversaire lui frôla la tempe et avec un cri de surprise, Princessa fut propulsé plus loin par un coup de pied. La jeune femme tomba sur le dos, crachant presque ses poumons qui, par le choc, s'étaient vidés de leurs airs. Sa tête percuta la surface dure de la rue et une douleur sourde se répondit dans son crâne. Par instinct, elle avait resserré sa poigne sur ses couteaux. Elle se releva difficilement et doucement. Elle avait subi un très mauvais choc.

''Tu devrais abandonner Vézuella, Lança l'assassin d'une voix mielleuse, Mon employeur sera ravi de te voir mourir.''

''Jamais! S'écria Princessa en se redressant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, Vézuella un jour, Vézuella toujours!''

''Je vois...''

La tueuse à cage sortie un revolver de son manteau, laissant tomber son katana sur le sol, avant de le pointer vers Princessa. La jeune femme ravala sa salive. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire? Oui, elle portait sa veste de cuir, mais... mais la femme assassin l'avait endommagé avec son épée... sa poitrine était à découvert.

''S'était ça ton but, hein? Cracha la rousse, S'était de m'épuiser et de faire une entrée pour ta balle?''

''Je vois qu'il y a de l'intelligence ici, Elle sourit, Ma pauvre enfant, tu abandonnes déjà?''

''Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aban...''

Un coup de feu se fit entendre et Princessa ne vit qu'une silhouette d'un homme se jeter devant elle. Elle eut le temps de reconnaître Mustang avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

* * *

 _Heu... Voilà, voilà... Le dernier chapitre sort bientôt... Promis :D_


	11. Fin

_Attention, attention! Ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire!_

* * *

 **FIN**

Bien des mois avaient passé depuis que Mustang lui avait sauvé la vie. Dans son plan, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle survive... oui, elle avait calculé sa mort avec précaution. Princessa, assise dans l'herbe, sur une colline non loin d'une église, écoutait les sons des cloches tout en se rappelant la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Mustang.

 _''Écoute-moi bien Mustang, Avait-elle commencé, D'ici à demain, cela se peu que je meurs. Attends avant de poser des questions mon cher... L'assassin est en réalité une femme. Je vais la provoquer en duel dans le centre-ville et toi, tu dois absolument me servir de couverture.''_

 _''Pourquoi?'' Avait demandé le beau brun un peu perdu._

 _''Parce que je connais trop bien Riza... Demain, quand elle va se réveiller, elle va vite comprendre que je suis partie... Tu devras être au QG avant elle et lui dire que tu as été réveillé pendant la nuit par le téléphone. Un appel anonyme sur l'enquête en cours. Tu me suis?''_

 _''Oui... Si je comprends bien, l'appel anonyme, c'est toi?''_

 _''Ouais...''_

 _''Quel est le rapport avec mon amour pour Riza? Oui, je comprends que tu veux la protéger, moi aussi je le veux, mais... je...''_

 _''Doucement Mustang! Avait-elle crié en le regardant, Du calme... Si je suis tué pendant la bataille, Riza va être la deuxième cible, pour cause qu'elle est presque la fille adoptive de mon père.''_

 _''Je te demande pardon!?''_

 _''Attends avant de crier! Elle fit un soupire, C'est pour ça que tu vas devoir tuer l'assassin pendant que je me bats avec elle. Arrive le plus vite que tu peux, mais n'espère pas me trouver en vie. Si jamais vous me retrouver morte, toi et Riza, explique-lui se que je viens de te dire. Compris?''_

 _''Oui oui...''_

Enfin bref, le pauvre Colonel avait pris plusieurs minutes pour digérer l'information, mais à la fin, ça avait marché et même mieux! Princessa se souvenait de s'être réveillé à l'hôpital... après trois semaines. Elle avait été dans le coma pendant trois semaines. La pauvre Riza avait eu tellement peur de la perde... mais à cause de cela, Mustang avait pu se rapprocher de la femme soldat.

Serte, après toute cette aventure, Mustang était devenu le Généralissime... le Chef du pays tout entier et il avait demandé, avec l'aide exagérer de Princessa, Riza en mariage, qui avait accepté.

Et dans le présent, Princessa regardait l'église dans laquelle son amie se mariait... Elle avait été invitée, mais elle avait préféré disparaître après la demande en mariage de Roy. Elle avait causé assez de soucis... ou pas? Qui sait?

Quand elle vit une femme blonde en robe blanche sortir de l'église au bras d'un bel homme brun, elle se leva. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, fit un petit rire avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner calmement. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne, mais si elle était revenue auprès de Riza, c'était pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait veiller sur elle. Quelqu'un de fiable... comme Mustang. Maintenant, elle avait la conscience tranquille pour les prochaines années!

''Bonne chance, Murmura la rouquine silencieusement, La Louve a fini.''

( … )

À l'église, Riza avait relevé la tête, se sentant observer. Elle avait vu, sur la colline, une silhouette féminine qui s'était éloignée doucement. L'ancienne tireuse d'élite cligna des yeux quelques fois pour se convainque qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé avant de faire un soupire.

''Tu avais tout manigancé, pas vrai? Murmura Riza tristement, mais heureuse malgré tout, Tu avais prévu que le Faucon finirait avec le Phénix.''

Roy, qui l'avait entendu parler, suivit son regard. Il sourit en pensant que cette rencontre qui avait tout chamboulé... pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Malheureusement, il était sur d'une chose... ils allèrent la revoir et plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensèrent.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà! Fini! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a fait plaisir. Moi, je suis contente d'avoir fini cette histoire :D_

 _Il risque d'y avoir une suite, mais je ne suis pas encore sur... quoique?_

 _Bref, je vous laisse. Bye!_


End file.
